One More Time
by Heaven-Sent515
Summary: History repeats itself one more time....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or settings (well duh). Umm. Well, you all know the rest and know that the only things that I own are the ones I made up. Okay. That was really obvious but oh well. ( Enjoy the story!!  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place after Kel becomes a knight. And I also wanted to let you know that I made a change in the history. All it is is that Joren never died. Okay. That's all!!  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Eleven-year-old Ashantei of Crescent Shine rode her mare, Twilight Glory, to the top of the hill that looked over her estate. More than anything she wanted to become a woman knight like Kel and Alanna, but all her mother said was, "It simply isn't done". And of course her father was out fighting in the war, so he had no say-so in if she could go or not.  
  
Ashantei didn't think her mother was being fair. She wanted to help change Tortall into a better place, not go to some stupid convent to become a lady. Although her mother attempted to correct her behavior so she would be ahead of all the girls at the convent, her warrior and rebellious heart wouldn't let her. Her mother didn't give up.  
  
So, finally realizing that her mother would never change her mind, she made the decision to go by herself. Her older brother by one year knew how to forge their parent's handwriting very well, so she had made him promise not to tell anyone that she was going then asked him to write a letter giving permission that she would be allowed to stay there.  
  
She sighed as she took her last look for a long time at the place where she grew up, and the place she would always consider as home.  
  
After sitting atop the hill for a while, she turned her mare away and headed off towards Tortall. She noticed that the sun was setting and decided to pick a place somewhere farther up the trail to set camp.  
  
She had secretly learned how to fight hand-to-hand combat and how to use a sword, a bow and arrow, and small daggers while she had been living under her mother's unbearable rules. Although she knew how to fight well, she still felt that she had a lot to learn. And she did. She needed to follow her dream. She couldn't do that as a lady, and she couldn't do that at home. 


	2. Promise in the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall or anything related to it. I am using these things without direct permission from the owner of them, Tamora Pierce. Blah, blah, blah. You know the rest.  
  
Authors Note: ^_^ Snowfire the Kitsune, thanks for bringing that to my attention. So this chapter is basically about her and her past. I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ashantei sighed, thankful to finally be finished with setting up a camp for her to sleep at that night. After lighting the fire, she sat on a nearby boulder and thought about her past.  
  
Her father and her two older brothers were knights, while the youngest of the three brothers was going to train at the City of the Gods to become a mage. He was the one who had forged their parents' signature for her.  
  
Ever since she first wielded her fathers' sword, she had promised herself that she would learn all she could about fighting. And so, that's when it all began.  
  
Since the day she turned 7 years old, she had been practicing fighting. Her father had taught her everything from riding horses to swinging a sword when he was home, and on the rare occasion when he was away, visiting Shang Warriors taught her hand-to-hand combat. She was a fast learner and worked hard. She had done a little jousting now and then, too.  
  
Years past, and her mothers etiquette rules became more and more strict, which gave her the need to get away more to practice her fighting skills. Soon enough, her mother had prohibited her the wear of breeches and tunic and told her only to wear a dress in her presence. What her mistake was was that she had said "in her presence". So, when her mother was away visiting a friend in town, Ashantei would wear her breeches and tunics. Her brothers found it amusing. Her father felt pride in her.  
  
She was the youngest of four children, which could be an advantage or a disadvantage depending on how you looked at it. Sometimes Ashantei wished that she were a boy instead of a girl, complaining that it would be a lot easier. But then her father would convince her that maybe it was destiny.  
  
She was very stubborn at times and had a hot temper, which she got from her mother. She usually didn't ever get angry, but when she did, it was as if the earth were shaking. Other than that, she was very patient, bold, headstrong, and determined. Her mother would usually say that no man would ever want to marry her if she didn't give up the 'nonsense' of fighting, but Ashantei didn't care about marriage. She just wanted to complete her dream of becoming a knight.  
  
The sound of Twilights Glory squeal broke her out of her memories. She glanced behind her. Glory sensed something. Ashantei stood up and stared at her mare for any other signs, but after a while, Glory just resumed grazing.  
  
Ashantei checked everything one more time before going into her tent and falling asleep to the lullaby of a wolf howling a song to the moon. 


End file.
